Lord Recluse (Armored Studios)
|type_of_villain = Sadistic Archenemy}} Lord Recluse (Real name: Stefan Richter) is the main antagonist of the fan made comic series City of Heroes which is based on the famous online superhero MMO RPG game of the same name. He is also a major antagonist of the Multiversal Legends franchise. Lord Recluse was once a smug rich sociopath that saw himself better than humanity which gave him the desire to become the god of a new world that he will make. He is arguably the most powerful super villain in all of Paragon city only rivaled by another villain named Doctor Destroyer. He is the sadistic archenemy of Marcus Cole better known as the Statesman and a former CEO of Richter Industries. He is also the callous leader of Arachnos and the tyrannical dictator of a isle of villains called Etoile Isle (also known as Rogue Isle). Recluse is known for his divine abilities due to him being an incarnate, which grants him abilities such as superhuman intellect, reasoning and charisma. History Beginnings Lord Recluse was once Stefan Richter, a wealthy technocrat and Austrian-American son of Rudy Richter and Rudolf Richter, whom his father was the head CEO of Arachnos industries. His father soon adopted took in Marcus Cole after his family died whom had strong connections with. Stefan's father had requested him to treat Marcus as a brother and friend, but Stefan only grew to hate and envy Marcus as he belied his father loved Marcus more than him but had no choice but to follow his father's wishes. Years later before World War II started, Stefan learned his father was going to lend the leadership of Arachnos to Marcus instead of him which forced Stefan to poison his father with the help from his love interest, Marlene (who would later be known as the first Red Widow). He then lied to his other that his father was going to lend the leadership to him instead of Marcus. During his time as the head of Arachnos Industries, Stefan have his rivals assassinated by Red Widow while becoming a weapons manufacturer. Though despite his success, Stefan desired to be more than just being the richest man in the world. He desired to be better than humanity itself as he now has a vision for humanity itself. He wants to be a creature of pure power, a god of all. He knew if he became that, everyone would have to listen to his rule and he would be a feared tyrant. So Stefan went searching through many myths and legends to see if there is a way to become powerful, tone a god. He then came across a ancient legend about a well that would grant the person the abilities to become a incarnate, beings who are a multiverse embodiment for power as a concept. Stefan leans that the well is located in an ancient Greek island called Praxidae, a long lost mystical island where the gods had a war on and their blood created the Well of Furies. Stefan manipulated Marcus to come along with him so that he could use him as a lab rat so that he could test if the Well is not lethal. During their long travels, they finally found the island of Praxidae as well as the Well of Furies which contains a magical artifact called Pandora's Box, which is the source of the Well's powers. Stefan soon betrayed Marcus and had him put in one of his most deadly experiments. Stefan decided to mix the Well's water with a serum in order to become an advance incarnate. Category:Armored Studios villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Complete Monster Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Masterminds Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Sociopaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Aristocrats Category:Elitist Category:Dictator Category:Totalitarians Category:Anarchist Category:Master Manipulators Category:Charismatic Category:Stranglers Category:Strategic Category:Master Orators Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Genius Category:Successful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lord Category:Dark Lord Category:Overlords Category:One-Man Army Category:Hegemony Category:Muses Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptional Complete Monsters Category:Elderly Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Embodiment Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare